According to the American Dental Association, a major source of bad breath in healthy people is microbial deposits on the tongue. Due to its papillary nature, the tongue creates a unique ecological site that provides a large surface area, favoring the accumulation of oral bacteria. Anaerobic flora and bacteria residing on the tongue can lead to the development of chronic bad breath commonly called halitosis. In general, the bacteria produce volatile sulfur compounds (VSC). If there is enough buildup of the sulfur compounds, bad breath or oral malodor may result.
While tongue scrapers have been used in the past, these scrapers have not adequately met the need. Past scrapers have typically been taller than they are wide thus risking injury to the user, insufficiently supported, and/or lacking beneficial shapes. Hence, there is a need for an oral care implement with a tongue cleanser that provides effective removal of bacteria and other debris.